tehabridgedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
ParodyOxForums
One day, Mattroks101 was being a faggot, and posted his opinions on something that Sydsnap made. This was too much for AussieGay and Bitchsnap to handle, so on August 20th 2012, they went off and started their own forum. This forum would be the nicest forum known to mankind. It would accomplish this by censoring everyone's opinons, so that you couldn't say anything mean. Content You'll Find On Teh Forums Only the nicest opinions from everyone. That and a lot of locked threads and banned members, as the Admin of the forums seems to think the obvious solution to every "Move my thread" problem is simply to lock the thread. 'Key Players' Mods *'Admin-sensei' The admin and founder of the forums. He keeps his identity a secret but the expert spies here at TehAbridgedWiki have deduced that he is actually a Sea Lion, in disguise as a human being. It seems that all of his post come just bashing his flippers against the keyboard and seeing what comes out of it. *'Chomper17' An abridger who occasionally makes stuff from time to time. Hangs out in the nightmare team and continues to be ignored by all. *'Mr. Skoringo' A poor indecisive soul who does nothing but whore his voice out and change his mind every other day about what series he's going to abridge. He also edits TehAbridgedSeriesWiki from time to time. *'Runawayturist' A turist (not to be confused with tourist) who ran away. He does a MENT series (not to be confused with an Abridged Series). Other than that he acts like a nice guy and generally stays out of drama. *'Transformingmorpher' An Australian guy with a creepy transformation fetish. He uploads a lot of videos of men transforming into women. Oh and he makes abridged stuff as well. I think. *'Xcaliborg' (more info on this person can be found here) *'KamiOfBarrels '..... *'CrazyObsessive' a abridging fanboy who is only a mod because he slept was friends with one of the mods. *'Kuu' The only cool person the forums. He occasionally moderates but he mainly makes love to Mami in the forum room closet. The Parody Ox Entity In it's natural state the internet is a place where people fight, bicker, and troll one another. There are pools of fandom, ripples of discontent, and waves of outrage washing down the super highway; the parody ox forums was an enigma, an obstruction disrupting the natural flow of the internet. There was too much positivity concentrated in one spot, and as the polite posts and undeserved praised reached a crescendo as a subtle "..ahem." soared through the internet and into the minds of every parodyist. This largely went unnoticed, but the being known as Parody Ox had been born! Created from the combined conciousness of all the users and mods on Parody Ox forums, he exhibits similiar traits to all of them. Almost immediately the creators of the forum saw the error of their ways, but instead of trying to atone for their crimes and make amends... they foolishly tried to silence their creation by banning him. But the Parody Ox is a ghost, a collection of thoughts manifested into an abstract form. He can not be dealt with using conventional means, and after being banned his well-mannered roots took hold on twitter where his voice could be heard without persecution. The Death Of ParodyOx Sadly, the utopia of abridging known as ParodyOx has since been abandoned by it's creators, after they realized that the world was not quite ready for abridging peace. While the forums still exist and are running, no one is visiting it because they all have much better things to do with their time. External Links *The Official Parody Ox Twitter Account *The Website Category:Teh Abridged Communi(t)y Category:Abridging Forums